The deployment of a multi-component computer system is a labor intensive process that includes many steps. The deployment and integration of the multi-component computer system is often performed manually by a number of skilled engineers, each with a specific component expertise of the overall system. The engineers often travel to the deployment site and can spend from several hours to several days deploying and integrating the multi-component system. The complexity of connecting a wide variety of hardware and software components can be daunting. The components can include storage servers, memory servers, proxy servers, database servers, portal servers, applications running on the servers, as well as additional types of hardware and software operating on the multi-component computer system.
The complexity of installing a multi-component system can be even greater when the system is installed onto a pre-existing system. The labor costs associated with the large number of hours or days to install and debug a multi-component computer system can significantly increase the cost of the overall system. The increased costs can reduce demand for the system and decrease the number of customers willing to pay for such a system.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.